


When You're not a Maknae Anymore

by uritaeyeon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fluffy, and i call him as ys star, it is basically kesenengan sha, just call it sha's ending xD, tapi spoiler juga gaes, too much oppa, yang akhirnya bisa bikin kokoreyaan, yoosung route spoiler
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Summary: Di saat Yoo Sung bukan lagi maknae di antara member RFA ....





	When You're not a Maknae Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger adalah hasil karya Cheritz. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> A/N: Patokan usia mereka kudapet dari profil mereka. Aku milih untuk mikir itu pake aturan yang internasional. Soalnya, kan Mysme tersedia dalam bahasa Inggris, VIP Package juga ada yang pake bahasa Inggris (I mean, pasarnya bukan Korea aja). Rasanya aneh aja kalau pake aturan Korea.
> 
> Nama MC kubikin Lee Ji Eun, katakanlah aku lagi suka nama itu karena nonton Moon Lovers ㅋㅋㅋ. Dia usianya sama denganku (ohoks), sembilan belas tahun. Beda setaun dari YS Star.
> 
> (dan karena lagi dengerin Loco, Punch – Say Yes, malah jadi terdengar pas fanfiknya haha)

Yoo Sung menjauhkan wajahnya. Netranya menatap malu-malu pada gadis yang kini masih setia dipeluknya. Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya tertarik lebih ke atas, membuatnya melukiskan senyum manis yang diam-diam sangat disukai oleh sang kekasih; atau mungkin lebih tepatnya calon kekasih.

“Ji Eun-ssi, boleh aku memanggilmu ‘Ji Eun-ah’? Ji Eun-ssi terlalu formal karena ...,” Yoo Sung mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, menggigit bibirnya malu sebelum berucap pelan, “... aku ingin kita menjadi kekasih sungguhan.”

Namun bukannya jawaban, yang dia dapat malah sebuah tawa kecil.

“Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa tidak?” Ji Eun mengangguk, masih tetap memertahankan ekspresi wajahnya. “Selain itu, kita sudah benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih nih?”

“Menganggapmu sebagai calon kekasih padahal kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama itu agak memalukan. Aku tampak seperti anak kecil,” lengan yang asalnya melingkari pinggang kecil Lee Ji Eun ditarik kembali. Yoo Sung menggembungkan pipinya, memikirkan tindakannya yang tak berani membuat gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu menjadi kekasih sungguhannya.

Ji Eun menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi sang kekasih. Meski terkadang Yoo Sung seperti anak kecil, tapi dia tetap adalah seorang pemuda yang dapat diandalkan. Gadis itu tak akan bisa melupakan tindakan Yoo Sung yang ikut bersama Seven menuju markas musuh hanya demi melindunginya.

 _Padahal dia bisa saja terbunuh saat itu_ ..., Ji Eun membatin, _meski mata kirinya terluka, setidaknya aku bisa lega karena Yoo Sung masih hidup._

Ngomong-ngomong perihal status mereka kini, tiba-tiba sang gadis terpikir sesuatu. Dia menatap pemuda di hadapannya sesaat sebelum beralih menatap anggota RFA lainnya yang ternyata diam-diam sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua.

“... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.” Kalimatnya berhasil merebut atensi lima orang anggota RFA di sana.

“Kau ingin tanya apa, Ji Eun-ssi?” tanya Seven sembari meminum wine-nya.

Ji Eun mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berucap, “Boleh aku tahu usia kalian berapa? A-ah, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa—”

“Aku 23 tahun! Kau bisa memanggilku ‘ _oppa_ ’ kalau kau lebih muda dariku. Tapi kalau kau sama atau lebih tua dariku, panggil ‘Zen’ saja,” Zen yang menyahut paling cepat.

“Aku 26 tahun,” jawab Ju Min santai.

“Dua puluh lima tahun,” sambung Jae Hee.

“Hmm coba tebak usiaku berapa?” Seven menyeringai. Jemarinya mengangkat kacamatanya dengan pose sok serius.

“Dia 21 tahun,” Yoo Sung menjawab untuknya dengan wajah datar, “dan aku sendiri 20 tahun. Aku _maknae_ di sini.”

Gadis bergaun merah itu mengangguk paham. Baru saja dia akan angkat bicara, satu-satunya pemuda berambut pirang di sana teriak tertahan. Untuk beberapa hal, dia merasa tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kekasihnya.

“ _H-hoksi_ ... Ji-Ji Eun-nuna? _Nuna_?!” Kali ini wajah Ji Eun yang berubah datar. Terbesit di pikirannya ingin menjahili Yoo Sung, tapi karena ada kemungkinan lebih dari lima puluh persen pemuda itu akan percaya perkataannya (siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Yoo Sung mudah sekali tertipu), dia membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh.

“ _Aniyo, Oppa_ ,” senyum jahil terlukis di bibir gadis Lee itu.

“Ah, syukurlah—tunggu, ‘ _oppa_ ’? ‘ _OPPA_ ’?!” Netra sang pemuda membulat kaget; mulutnya bahkan menganga lebar. “ _Heol. Ya_ , Ji Eun-ah, kau benar-benar lebih muda dariku?”

Lee Ji Eun mengangguk. “ _Majayo_. Dan Yoo Sung-oppa bukan lagi _maknae_ di sini. Bagaimana rasanya aku merebut gelar _maknae_ -mu, _Oppa_?”

Lima orang di sana terdiam—atau mungkin tidak, karena Seven yang mengetahui segalanya terlihat jelas sedang menahan tawa.

Tapi tentu saja mulut sang gadis tidak bisa diam, apalagi pemuda di hadapannya terlihat sangat syok. Dan mengingat Yoo Sung akan sangat lucu jika dijahili, kenapa tidak?

“Ah, _Oppa_ , wajahmu memerah.”

“Yoo Sung-oppa, apa selama ini tidak ada yang memanggilmu seperti itu?”

“ _Oppa, johayo_.”

“ _Oppa_ ~”

“Aaa, _geumanhae_!!” Yoo Sung menutup wajahnya malu dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Ji Eun tertawa puas. Wajah gadis itu ikut merona tatkala matanya tak sengaja melihat kalau ujung telinga kekasihnya pun ikut memerah.

“ _Oppa-ng_ ~” _Aegyo attack._

“Ji Eun-ah, tolong hentikan sebelum aku pingsan, _jebal_.”

“ _Shireo. Oppa_ ~”

Orang-orang yang asalnya diam, kini malah ikut tertawa bersama Seven yang sudah tertawa lebih dulu; tapi catat, Han Ju Min hanya tertawa sopan—tidak mungkin dia blak-blakkan tertawa seperti Zen apalagi Seven.

“Yoo Sung-ah, kau harus terbiasa dengan itu,” tambah Zen.

“Ah, Ji Eun-ssi. Coba panggil dia ‘ _chagi_ ’,” tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang memberi usul seperti ini.

“Oke—”

“Seven-hyung!” Yoo Sung mendelik tajam pada mantan _maknae line_ RFA yang malah mengangkat bahunya cuek. “Ji Eun-ah, kupikir kita—”

“ _Chagi-yaaa_ ~”

“Jangan membuatku malu terus-terusan, Ji Eun-ah!!”

Lee Ji Eun mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Yoo Sung tak tahan. Ah, kenapa kekasihnya ini menggemaskan sekali? Jadi ingin dicium, kan.

“ _Oppa_ , kau lucu~!”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~! ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Ini HC banget haha. Entah kenapa kebayang kalau Yoo Sung emang beneran giniㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Karakter MC kubuat sesuai dengan pasangannya siapa. Di HC-ku, kalau dia sama Yoo Sung ya kayak gini. Rada jahil karena Yoo Sung is too pure, innocent, and jahilable meanwhile kalau sama Seven dia gokil dan punya 4D personality sama kayak Seven. Pokoknya yang sampai Saeran berpikir ‘Oh God, I get enough with this dumb couple’ lol.
> 
> Aku sekarang lagi main rute Seven, baru nyampe day 6. Sebelumnya udah mainin rute YS Star sampai after ending (btw kok YS sama istrinya manggil ‘chagi’ ya, bukan ‘yeobo’ hmm). Kalau Seven kelar pengen mainin Zen atau Jumin. Tapi entah deh masih sanggup nggak bosen atau engga.
> 
> (It can’t be helped since Seven is there too but I lowkey sad when I write this fanfic because I must write Seven as a happy person ㅜㅜㅜㅜ)
> 
> Aku kurang bisa nulis RPF meski ngebet banget pengen nulis kokoreyaan. Untung kenal mysme, jadi seenggaknya hasrat (?) nulis berlatar negara keypap dan diselipin bahasa Korea sana-sini bisa tersalurkan :”)
> 
> Cukup sekian saja.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
